Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a pre-defined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a pre-defined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Reel-type gaming devices have been used in gaming for more than one hundred years. Traditional reel-type gaming devices have three mechanical reels that rotate around a common horizontal axis. A reel strip is attached around the circumference of each reel and the reel strips display a plurality of symbols. During normal operation, the reels are spun and stopped to display an outcome of the game. As each reel comes to a stop, a symbol on the perimeter of each reel strip is displayed on the front of the gaming device. Some gaming devices indicate a winning outcome by aligning pre-determined symbols on one or more pre-determined pay lines.
Gaming devices that are more interesting generate more player interest and excitement. This increased interest and excitement causes players to play longer, which results in more revenue for the game operator. For this purpose, many gaming devices utilize light to enhance their displays and to attract the attention of players. Many different kinds of lights and lighting effects have been developed for gaming devices. While lights have been used in conjunction with gaming devices, a long felt and unmet need exists for an efficient and effective lighting system for reel-type gaming devices.